the devil's light
by princess ja
Summary: usagi has always been known as sweet and pure but what happens to crystal tokyo when mamoru sinks his teeth in her
1. Chapter 1

Usagi stared out over her balcony she couldnt belive what she had done.  
she allowed her people's souls to be conqured and all for love ,but how she love him so mamo-chan was her life and her senshi had to understand that she was no longer the pure ruler they once knew but one now owned by darkness "your highness"  
"yes singo"  
"the king has beconed for my lady"  
usagi sighed "where is he" she asked walking from the black doble doors that lead to her balcony her once sunny blonde hair now slivery gray flowed behind her as her deep blue eyes layed them selfs on singo.  
"he is in the throne room my lady"singo bowed usagi laughed a little a small smile creept to her deligate face before turning back to nothing."tell your king i'll be there in a minute"  
"yes my lady" usagi looked down to her cream gown that was trimed in sliver and gold.  
what could he possible need in the throne room she thought to her self as she reached the stone cold doors.pushing them open a smile greeted her and ushered her to sit.  
"my love"mamoru began"the time has come your senshi have to choose"  
usagi forced a smile as she approaced her husband and now king of the now dark crstal tokyo.  
"mamo-chan i have tried cant we just let them go"  
mamoru stared towards his wife and sneered coldly "i will not be disbeyed either they either bow to their king and queen or be excuted"  
"mamo-chanusagi gasped grabing her chest "usako my love they will try to over throw us or wost take you away from me"  
"i know but-" mamoru cut her off "no buts my word is final"  
usagi looked down and stared out the open doors how i wish things didnt have to be this way if only they would have listened if only things could go back im sorry my senshi. she thought her mind trailing back to the months they spent togheter before now before their end 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Usagi looked up to mamoru admiring his smooth features she knew he was right there was nothing she could do but hope that when they did find the senshi they would have changed their minds other wise she would have the pleasure of sucking them dry upon that thought a small smile creept to her lips it had been a while since she'd drank human blood mamoru always insisted they drank animal blood she licked her lips at the thought "mamo-chan"she spoke smoothly her voice clam and suductive

"what if i told you i knew where the senshi were"

mamoru slid his hands to her shoulder brushing them lightly

"i'd say lets get the bitches" he smiled his fangs drawing from his perfect mouth usagi held her gaze from his something in her stired a little what had she become she wanted so bad to take the thoughts away but she enjoyed every moment of it every moment of being powerful untochable being the queen of the damned sending crystal tokyo into a fate they never thought possible thier world was filled with darkness

"usako are you ready my love"mamoru asked extending his hands to hers she nodded and took his hand as he lead her to the master chambers

"uasko how do you know where they are" usagi smiled and rasied her lips to mamoru's neck

"because i can sene them my love"she wispered sinking her fangs into his neck her eyes turning bright sacrlet red she held her place gracefully as he began to suck her king dry all in the same asobing his powers mamoru growled low in his throat as he began to shut his blood off from her _who did she think she was he made her into what she is_ sending usagi flying to the floor mamoru held his neck as he looked down to his so called queen

"what do you think your doing my love"he growled pining her to the ground he let out a low growl as he sank his teeth into her heart she screamed her pain annocing her powers her cresnt mark glowed to perfection she slowly smiled to her self as the senshi appeared before them

"cresent beam" mamoru wasnt prepared for the attack and was sent flying into the wall "what is the meaning of this"he yelled clutching his shoulder

"dont touch her you bastard"makoto grolwed charging for him but this time he was prepared side steping her he glared towards his wife

"serenity what the hell are you trying to pull" usagi only just smiled

"please you guys the only way to beat him is to turn to one of us please you have to save me" she skillfully lied as she eyed the four shadows that appeared behind her senshi "princess"the senshi gasped but were cut out the four shadows had already over sadowed them and sank their fanks into ther sliky necks each girl cried out in pain as blood ran from their necks grabing kicking and grasping for air they could feel their bodies loose the life they held so dear

"usako"mamoru said in disbelif could his lilttle usako have planed all of this summon them to her he bagan to chuckle

"for a moment there i had belived you turned agisant me my love" usagi just smiled keeping her eyes on the senshi waving her hand lightly one of the four shadows droped sailor mars usagi picked up her weaping friend staring her in her coblat eyes usagi smirked "now who is the weak one rei-chan" she laughed sinking her fangs beneathe the shadow's mark

"you are mine now all of you"she laughed staring down to her senshi


End file.
